calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scintillan Dictates
Some centuries past, legendary Inquisitor Heraclion Theos issued a series of letters that have now become common teaching for Acolytes of the Calixian Conclave. Originally intended for investigators stationed on the capital planet of Scintilla, later generations of scholars have read many deeper levels of meaning and interpretation into what, on the face of it, seem very simple instructions. Thy master’s will shalt be the whole of the law. This is loosely translated to mean that Acolytes should not be held back by local custom and law. In the service of the Inquisition, even the darkest of illegal acts are sometimes justified. Thou shalt know thy duties. Broadly speaking, Acolytes should know their remit and dutifully follow their instructions. This dictate is also interpreted to mean that Acolytes should not stand by and allow heresy and other transgressions to go unpunished even if their Inquisitor seems unaware of them. Thou shalt not over-esteem thine own importance. This dictate causes some confusion amongst scholars. It is generally agreed to be an admonishment to remember that each Acolyte is but a small part of a larger picture, which only the Inquisitor has access to. Some believe it to be a reminder that sacrifice, even of one's own life, is a necessary part of the Inquisition’s work. Thou shalt not make improper use of thy master’s purse, nor his seal, nor his name either. Perhaps the clearest of the dictates, this is almost universally held to be a warning against abusing the incredible resources an Inquisitor can call upon. Most also believe that it is a commandment to be subtle in one’s work, invoking the Inquisition only when absolutely necessary. Some Acolytes take this dictate to extremes, living in penury and never speaking the name of their master, lest they draw his wrath. Thou shalt seek no reward but the satisfaction of thy master. Commonly believed to be a warning against profiteering from investigations, this dictate has perhaps the widest leeway attached to it. Some Inquisitors closely watch their Acolytes and their possessions to ensure that they are not becoming too luxuriant. Others seldom bother looking into their servants’ dealings. Most ensure that Acolytes do not display their status too openly, knowing that the temptation to show off, impress attractive strangers, claim recognition, free drinks or notoriety can all too easily lead to disaster or corruption. Thou shalt be glad of thy master’s punishment, for it is deserved and it improves thee. Opinions vary wildly about this dictate, depending mostly, it seems, upon the nature of the person doing the interpretation. Some flagellants hold that “deserved punishment” is an Acolyte’s lot, as a poor and stumbling vessel of the Emperor’s will. Meanwhile, some point to the concept of constant improvement implied in the dictate as proof that Acolytehood is but a crucible, intended to burn away impurity and forge a strong and powerful Inquisitor from what was once humble clay. Some, admittedly more cynical in nature, hold that the true essence of this dictate is a commandment to rejoice, for even whilst being punished, the lot of an Acolyte is far, far better than that of the average citizen.